TOO MUCH!
by meowsushi3477
Summary: This is the new and improved story. Light gets feelings for L...which leads to a kiss...and leads to the best thing that could happened to light...or the worst. I don't know...let the readers decided what should happen in chapter 3 so please review.
1. Chapter 1

I have been chained to L for about a week now, so far its been a living hell. He constantly watches me nonstop 24/7 a day, with those huge, panda eyes of his. Its like his eyes can see into my soul. But, this just a way of his to tried to get me to convince myself that I'm Kira. (Even though I am Kira...) Even so, this is just a part of a game. L is only a small part of it. Soon I'll win.

"Light can you pass me the cherries right next to you?" L asked, staring at the cherries like they meant the world to him...I wish he looked at me like that...wait, what? " Light?" L waved his hand across my face, snapping me back to reality. " Oh yeah, the cherries." I grabbed the bowl and handed it to L. He eyed me a bit before taking the bowl. " Is there something wrong Light?" No, the problem is YOU and your cute ass... wait, did I just say your cute ass? " Light?" L asked, again taking me out of my thoughts. " Yes?" L eyed me than slowly took out a cherry from the bowl. He brought it up onto lips. My pants suddenly began to get tighter. " If your tried, we could take a nap." L suggest " Sure." That's all I need...sleep... Right?

We both got up and headed to our room. Since we were both chained together we had to share a bed. I got on and saw L go under the covers. " Your sleeping?" I asked bewildered "Yes but only for now. I am only human Light. I still need sleep." He stated before putting his head on the pillow. He slowly closed his eys and let sleep take him. I was still shocked to know L exactly slept. Oh well, like he said, hes only human. I crawled under the covers and drifted to sleep as well.

I dreamt I was running in a old ware house. I was calling for L. I felt like my life depended on it. I ran for what felt like hours. Once I got out I spotted L. He looked so confused and scared. He wasn't wearing his regular outfit, he was wearing a... dress? Covered in blood? His hair was combed down. He looked like a girl... but at the momeant I didn't care. I called to him again and he turned to face me. " Light! Its a-" suddenly there was a gun shot and L fell down to his knees. " Light I-I'm sorr-" was all he could say before he fell on the ground.

" NO!" I screamed waking up. My head snapped all around. I was in bed and L was sleeping. Noting changed. I sighed and layed on the bed. I turned my head to face L. Only to find his face inches away from mine. I blushed. L looked so cute. His face was so calm too. He looked like a child. I moved my hand up to stroke his cheek. I stopped halfway. 'what am I doing? I'm kira and L is my emery. Noting else...no matter how cute he may be. Urgh! where are these words coming from?' I sighed and looked at really looked cute and I was glad he got some sleep. I moved my face closer to his. Suddenly, L woke up and moved his face up, causing our lips to crash together.

At first, we both froze, wide eyed. I than took advantage of the situation and grabbed his shoulders to further deepen the kiss. I slid my tongue across his lips, begging for entrance. L was still shocked but opened his mouth enough to let me in. After a few seconds, L begin to kiss back. He wasn't that good since this was his first kiss. But that was okey. It meant that I had more control over the situation. I kiss down to Ls neck. " L-light.." L moaned. I smiled, looks like its going to be a long night...


	2. Chapter 2

I gently started nibbling on L's neck. L grasped. "Light? W-what about M-Misa?" He stampered. I chuckled. L should know better than anyone that I don't even like her. "Come on L, I know you know better than anyone that I don't love her." I said while taking off my shirt. "B-but-" I cut off L of with a hot kiss. He evenally gave in and let me mess around with him. I put a hand under his shirt. "Ah!" L cried out. I slowly pulled down his pants along with his boxers. L grabbed my hand when I pulled his pants halfway. "No light, this is wrong." He whispered, completely out of breath. I smiled "but L, I love you." Was all I said before grabbing him for another deep kiss. I than realized how true my words were and how I truly felt for him. 'I love L...but how's that even possible? I mean I'm Kira and he's...' I sighed and pinned L down to the bed. 'I love L... Theses words played in my head while I thrusted into L and got in to a rhyme. We than continued into the night...

I woke the next morning with L cuddled up on my chest. I sighed and slowly stroke L's head. 'Am I really in love with L? 'I thought to myself. 'If I am...what about me being Kira? How would L take this?' The sudden thought of losing L scared me. I hugged him tighter. 'What if I don't love him? 'I sighed; this was too much, even for me. I closed my eyes to get more sleep, but the thoughts kept banging my head constantly, like a hammer to a brick wall. It was giving me a headache. "Light?" My eyes shot open to see a really nervous, scared, shaking L. ' did I go too hard?' I thought.

"L-light by any chance...did that really happen?" L asked shivering. 'Oh crap I did! I must keep clam though. "Yes it did L." I said every slowly, watching L's reaction. He blushed and looked away. "Light, did you really mean everything you said last night or...was it a lie?" he asked, his voice just a whisper. I was kind of shocked by how straight forward he was about it, but I didn't show it. "L-l I'm sorr-" L cut me off harshly" Light did you mean it or not!" L nearly shouted at me. 'this isn't like L.' " L what's wrong with you?" I said turning him around to face me and only to gasp. L was crying. Not like Misa with her loud mouth and everything but it was barley there. He quickly turned away from me and began to wipe away his tears with his arm. "I'm sorry...Light..." L whispered so softly I thought at first it was only in my head. "I won't ask again Yagami, I'm sorry." He than began to walk away from me. I watched as he slowly walked towards the elevator. My heart was bounding. Than a thought ran though my mind. 'What if this is the last time I see L?' The though of never seeing L again hurt. Almost like a bullet to my chest. I won't allow this. I bit my lip and grabbed L's arm. The words that suddenly came from my mouth shocked L and me. "Wait L, I-I really do love you!"


End file.
